


The Doctor Who Marathon

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony waits until Avengers Tower is empty before indulging in his favorite television show of all time, Doctor Who. He has an unexpected visitor to enjoy it with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Who Marathon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



“Jarvis?”

“Sir?”

“Is the coast clear?”

“If you mean that the other Avengers are not in residence, then yes, the coast is clear,” Jarvis replied, his tone sounding very dry to Tony’s tired mind.

“Awesome,” Tony muttered. “I can watch T.V. in peace and quiet.”

“Shall I cue up the episodes of Dr. Who you are behind on?”

“Yeah, do that,” Tony said as he exited his lab and headed upstairs to enjoy some uninterrupted television viewing.

*&*

Tony was slouched on his couch with a hand in a bowl of popcorn watching the opening credits to the next to last episode of Dr. Who that Jarvis had recorded for him when he felt that he was being watched. He didn’t bother to stop what he was doing or turn around and confront his unexpected visitor. He merely inquired, “Why do you let that Moffat twat make a mockery of your life’s mission?”

“I do not think the governments of Earth would fondly take to a time traveling alien, so it is best that I remain a fictional character,” Tony’s visitor replied as he joined Tony on the couch.

“Yeah,” Tony quietly agreed, so as not to revive an old argument. “How long can you stay this time?”

“Until the New Year.”

“Lucky me,” Tony said finally turning to face his visitor. He leaned forward and brushed a kiss against his lips. “Welcome home, Doctor.”


End file.
